Athletic Club
Az Athletic Club Bilbao egy spanyol-baszk labdarúgóklub. A Real Madrid CF és a FC Barcelona után a harmadik klub a Primera División-ban, mely fennállása óta csak az első spanyol ligában játszott. Alapítása óta csak baszk nemzetiségű játékosok szerepelhettek színeiben. Történelem A kezdetektől a San Mamés Stadion átadásáig (1898–1913) bélyegkép|jobbra|110px|[[Rafael Moreno Aranzadi|Pichichi az Athletic első legendás játékosa]] A XIX. század végén a városi polgárság felvállalta a sportolás népszerűsítését az iparosodó Bilbaóban. Körükben különösen az Angliából származó sportágak voltak népszerűek. 1894-ben a helyi Noticiero Bilbaínóban egy helyi rajongó felhívást intézett az angol kolóniához egy labdarúgó mérkőzés megszervezése céljából. Az összecsapásra 1894. május 3-án került sor a Lamiako sportpályán, amelyet a vendégek nyertek meg 6:0 arányban. Ennek ellenére a labdarúgás egyre népszerűbb lett a bilbaóiak körében. 1898-ban 33 sportember, akik közül sokan a Zamacois Tornacsarnokban játszották a sportágat, Athletic Club néven csapatot alapított. A klub formális megalapítására azonban csak 1901. április 5-én került sor a Café Garciában. Ebben az időszakban az Athletic fő riválisa a Bilbao FC volt. A mérkőzésekre legtöbbször telt ház előtt került sor, amely körülbelül 3000 fő szurkolót jelentett abban az időben. A csapat első komolyabb megmérettetésére 1902-ben került sor, a XIII. Alfonz spanyol király koronázásának tiszteletére rendezett első, államilag szervezett spanyol labdarúgókupa keretében. A tornát végül az Athletic és a Bilbao FC csapatából szervezett Bizcaya együttese nyerte meg. A küzdelmek során az Espanyolt 5:0-ra, a madridi New Foot-Ballt 8:1-re, az FC Barcelona csapatát pedig 2:1-re győzték le. 1903-ban a Bilbao FC gyűlésén kimondták az egyesület feloszlatását és az Athletic Clubbal való fúzióját. Ugyanebben az évben az Athletic komoly válságba került, amely során felmerült az egyesület feloszlatásának eshetősége is. A kritikus időszakot követően azonban a klub sikeresen szerepelt és 1903-ban, 1904-ben, 1910-ben és 1911-ben is megnyerte a spanyol labdarúgókupát. A korszak legjobb Athletic játékosai Belauste és Rafael Moreno Aranzadi (becenevén Pichichi) voltak. A később tragikus körülmények között elhunyt labdarúgóról nevezték el a Pichichi-trófeát. A pályák, előbb a Lamiako (Leioa), majd 1910 után a Jolaseta (Getxo) a szurkolók számát tekintve egyre kisebbnek bizonyultak. Ezt figyelembe véve Alejandro de la Sota elnöksége alatt, 1913. január 20-án megkezdték a San Mamés Stadion építését, amelynek átadására hét hónappal később került sor. A felavató mérkőzésen az Athletic ellenfele a Racing Club de Irún volt és az összecsapás 1:1-es döntetlennel zárult. A kezdőrúgást Seve Zuazo végezte el, az első Athletic gólt pedig Pichichi szerezte a katedrálisnak becézett stadionban. Regionális bajnoki címek és kupagyőzelmek (1913–1928) bélyegkép|jobbra|155px|[[Hertzka Lipót az Athletic magyar edzője]] A San Mamés Stadion felavatását követő időszakban az Athletic sorozatban olyan teljesítményt nyújtott, hogy sokan az ország legjobb csapatának tartották. A minőségi csapat mellett a klub a legjobb angol edzőket alkalmazta az eredményes szereplés érdekében. Ebből a korszakból származik az oroszlánok becenév is. Az Athletic 1914-ben, 1915-ben és 1916-ban sorozatban megnyerte a spanyol labdarúgókupát és az északi regionális labdarúgó-bajnokságot is. Ennek a csapatnak a meghatározó játékosai a következők labdarúgók voltak: Ibarreche kapus, Solaun és Hurtado hátvédek, a középpályán a nagytermetű Belauste, valamint a szívós Eguía és a támadásokat vezető Iceta, German, Apón, Zuazo és Rafael Moreno Aranzadi (Pichichi). A szurkolók megkülönböztetett figyelmet szenteltek a többi baszk és a karácsonyi időszakban zajló, külföldi csapatok elleni küzdelmeknek. A sikerek után azonban hamarosan megnehezedett az Athletic helyzete, mivel számos olyan klubbal került szembe, ahol már professzionális labdarúgókat is alkalmaztak. Ennek megfelelően a következő cím elnyerése az 1919–1920-as szezonig váratott magára a regionális bajnokságban, amelyet ezt követően 1928-ig még hat bajnoki cím követett. Az 1928-ig terjedő időszakban a csapat még két alkalommal diadalmaskodott a spanyol labdarúgókupában, 1921-ben és 1923-ban. Ennek a korszaknak magyar vonatkozása is volt, mivel 1926 és 1928 között az Athletic magyar edzőt alkalmazott Hertzka Lipót személyében. Az 1920-as évek elhozták a nemzetközi ismertséget is a klub játékosai számára. Az 1920. évi nyári olimpiai játékok során a számos Athletic játékost felvonultató spanyol labdarúgó-válogatott ezüstérmet szerzett. Az egyesület olimpián résztvevő játékosai a következő labdarúgók voltak: Jose Mari Belausteguigoitia (Belauste), Sabino Bilbao, Pichichi, Txomin Acedo és Sesumaga. A spanyol labdarúgó-bajnokság 1928-ban bekövetkező megszületésekor az Athletic 2000-nél is több klubtagsággal rendelkező szurkolóval rendelkezett és a csapat professzionális szinten működött. Csatlakozás a megalakuló egységes spanyol élvonalhoz (1928–1937) bélyegkép|jobbra|140px|[[Fred Pentland az Athletic sikeredzője]] Az 1928-1929-es szezonban megkezdődött az első egységes spanyol labdarúgó-bajnokság, amelynek első osztályába bekerült az Athletic is. Ennek a csapatnak az alapjátékosai a következő labdarúgók voltak: Blasco, Unamuno, Roberto Echevarria, Lafuente, Bata, Gorostiza, Cilaurren, Chirri II, Garizurieta, Ispizua vagy Iraragorri. Közülük Lafuente, Iraragorri, Chirri II, Bata, Gorostiza, Leonardo Cilaurren és Blasco is a válogatott tagja volt. Külön említést érdemel a népszerű Fred Pentland edző, aki 1922-től 1925-ig és 1929-től 1933-ig 12 címet nyert a klubbal. Elmaradhatatlan szivarával és keménykalapjával a háború előtti Bilbao egyik híressége volt. A csapat összességében nyolc év alatt tizenhat címet nyert. Ebből négy bajnoki cím, négy spanyol kupagyőzelem, hat regionális bajnoki cím és két baszk kupagyőzelem volt. Ez a csapat azonban nem sokáig játszott együtt. Ebben az időszakban a labdarúgás már professzionális alapon működött. Az Athletic játékosai átlagosan 750 spanyol pezetát kerestek egy hónap alatt és öt pezetát minden megnyert mérkőzés után. Egyedül Carmelo Goyenechea, aki az 1928–1929-es szezon után vonult vissza, maradt amatőr játékos. A csapat jó játéka alapvető fontosságú volt a klub számára, mivel az egyetlen bevételi forrása az illetékekből és a jegyeladásokból származott. A dicsőséggel teli 1928–1929-es idény 172 482 pezeta többletbevételt hozott, amit az igazgatótanács döntése értelmében a San Mamés Stadion bővítésére költöttek. Ezáltal a stadion befogadóképessége 400 fővel növekedett. Ezt követően azonban az egyesület anyagi helyzete megromlott. Az 1932. július 22-én megtartott közgyűlésen bevezették a klubnapot, amelynek célja a bevétel növelése volt a tehetséges játékos megtartásának érdekében. 1934-re a klubnak már 4044 tagja volt. Ezt az időszakot a spanyol polgárháború kitörése zárta le. A háború következtében a fokozatos generációváltás elmaradt. A spanyol polgárháború negatív hatásai és az újbóli felemelkedés (1937–1954) bélyegkép|jobbra|140px|[[Roberto Bertol]] A polgárháború a klubra is nagy hatással volt. A katonai mozgósítás érintette az Athletic játékosait is, a San Mamés Stadionban pedig pénzgyűjtést indítottak a felkelők elleni harc támogatása céljából. A klubtagok száma időközben 587-re esett vissza, a polgárháború következtében pedig szinte reménytelennek látszott a klub újjászervezése. Ezt követően azonban sikerült úrrá lenni ezen a problémán. A korábbi bajnokcsapatból csupán Gorostiza, Oceja, Unamuno, Gárate és Urra maradt a klub játékosa. Újabb labdarúgók felfedezésére a vizcayai csapatok közötti torna kínált lehetőséget. Hamarosan ezek közül az ifjú tehetségek közül emelkedett ki Bertol, Panizo, Arqueta, Gaínza, Zarra és Iriondo, akik az új csapat meghatározó labdarúgói lettek és beköszöntött a klub egyik legsikeresebb korszaka. A klubtagok száma az 1940–1941-es szezonban 1500 főre nőtt. Az Athletic ebben az időszakban megnyerte az 1942–1943-es bajnokságot, valamint 1943-ban, 1944-ben, 1945-ben és 1950-ben a spanyol labdarúgókupát. Emellett három alkalommal a bajnokságban, három alkalommal pedig a kupában lett ezüstérmes és tizenhárom év alatt összesen hét alkalommal játszott a kupa döntőjében. A sikercsapat tagja volt Iriondo, Venancio, Panizo, Zarra, Gaínza, Lezama, Oceja, Bertol, Ortuzar, Mieza, Arqueta, Ortiz, Gárate, Celaya és Unamuno. Bár a csapat egysége elsődleges fontosságú volt, az egyéni teljesítmények is kiemelkedőek voltak. Telmo Zarra hat gólkirályi címével az első osztályú bajnokság eddigi legeredményesebb góllövőjévé vált. A bajnokság fokozatos átalakuláson ment keresztül és egyre több csapat vett részt a küzdelemben. Visszaesés és modernizálás (1954–1973) bélyegkép|jobbra|180px|[[Ferdinand Daučík az Athletic edzője]] Az 1953–1954-es szezonban a sajtó az „istenek” hanyatlásáról beszélt, azonban hamarosan olyan játékosok jelentek meg a színen, mint Arieta, Carmelo Uribe, Mauri és Maguregui. A csapatban ekkor Lezama, Celaya, Oceja, Nando, Bertol, Mieza, Gárate, Iriondo, Venancio, Zarra, Panizo és Gaínza szerepelt. A megújult Athletic tagjai pedig Carmelo, Orue, Canito, Garay, Mauri, Maguregui, Arteche, Marcaida, Arieta, Uribe és Piru Gaínza voltak. Őket a „tizenegy falusinak” nevezték el. A csehszlovák Ferdinand Daučík vezetésével a csapat az 1955–1956-os szezonban ismét bajnoki címet nyert, 1955-ben és 1956-ban pedig újra megnyerte a spanyol labdarúgókupát. Az 1956–1957-es bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában indult először az Athletic a nemzetközi kupákban, a negyeddöntőben azonban kiesett a Manchester United FC ellenében. 1958-ban ismét kupagyőztes lett, ezúttal a Real Madrid FC elleni döntőt követően. Összességében elmondható, hogy az 1950-es évek is sikert hoztak a klub számára. Az 1960-as és 70-es években jelentősen visszaesett a csapat teljesítménye. Ennek ellenére 1969-ben és 1973-ban is sikerült megnyerni a spanyol labdarúgókupát, valamint 1966-ban és 1967-ben a csapat bejutott a döntőbe. A viszonylagos sikertelenség ellenére a korszak pozitívuma volt, hogy a vezetés felkarolta az utánpótlás-nevelést. 1970-ben megnyitották az egyesület saját akadémiáját, amely hatékonyabbá tette a fiatal játékosok képzését. Közülük az egyik legjelentősebb a karizmatikus Txetxu Rojo volt, aki az 1965–1966-os szezonban mutatkozott be a felnőtt játékosok között és az 1981–1982-es idényig szerepelt az Athletic színeiben. Ebben az időszakban kezdte meg a szereplését a csapatban a legendás José Ángel Iribar is, aki méltó utódja volt a korábbi nagy kapusoknak (Ibarreche, Vidal, Blasco, Lezama és Carmelo). Iribar az 1962–1963-as szezonban szerepelt először a felnőtt csapatban és 18 idény alatt 467 bajnoki, 93 spanyol és 55 nemzetközi kupamérkőzésen játszott. Emellett a San Mamés Stadion modernizálására is sor került. A déli lelátót 1957-ben, az északit pedig 1961-ben építették. A stadion világítását 1964-ben adták át, valamint a keleti lelátó 1972-ben készült el. Az 1982-es labdarúgó-világbajnokság megrendezése miatti átalakítás után pedig a stadion gyakorlatilag elnyerte mai formáját. A változások tehát elősegítették, hogy az Athletic versenyképes legyen a többi csapattal szemben. 1973-ban sor került a klub 75 éves fennállásának megünneplésére. 1973-tól 1998-ig Eddig kész. 1998-tól 2008-ig 2008-tól Az egyesület nevei és címerei A klub neve és címere számos változáson ment keresztül. Az egyik legjelentősebb 1941-ben következett be, amikor a Franco-rendszer rendelete alapján az egyesület nevét Atlético de Bilbaóra spanyolosították. 1972-ben a klub visszatért az Athletic Club de Bilbao elnevezés használatához. |} Mezek A csapat mezei az utóbbi években: Eredmények Hazai eredmények Szereplések a spanyol regionális bajnokságokban és a baszk kupában Az északi regionális bajnokságban elért eredmények 1913 és 1918 között 1902 és 1913 között a baszk csapatok nem szerepeltek hivatalosan elismert bajnokságban. Az Athletic Club az 1913 és 1918 közötti időszakban az északi regionális bajnokságban szerepelt és három bajnoki címet ért el a következő szezonokban: A vizcayai regionális bajnokság és a baszk kupa (1918–40) 1918 és 1940 között a klub (az 1928–29-es idényben bevezetett hivatalos spanyol bajnoki élvonal mellett) a vizcayai regionális bajnokságban szerepelt és 14 bajnoki címet ért el. Az 1934–35-ös és az 1935–36-os szezonokban a vizcayai bajnokság szünetelt és az Athletic a baszk kupában szerepelt. Itt az 1934–35-ös idényben kupagyőztes lett. Az 1936–37-es és az 1937–38-as szezonokban a spanyol polgárháború következtében ugyancsak elmaradt a vizcayai regionális bajnokság. |} Élvonalbeli bajnoki szereplések Az Athletic azon ritka csapatok közé tartozik, amelyek eddig megszakítás nélkül tagjai voltak a spanyol labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályának. A csapat a 2010–11-es szezon végéig nyolc alkalommal volt bajnok. Ezzel a teljesítménnyel jelenleg a negyedik helyen áll az örökranglistán a Real Madrid CF, az FC Barcelona és az Atlético de Madrid mögött. A klub legszebb és legeredményesebb periódusa az élvonalban az 1928-tól 1943-ig terjedő időszak volt, amikor a csapat 12 szezon alatt 5 bajnoki címet, 3 ezüstérmet és 2 bronzérmet szerzett. *A spanyol polgárháború miatt a bajnokság szünetelt a következő szezonokban: 1936–37, 1937–38 és 1938–39 Szereplések a spanyol labdarúgókupában Az Athletic 23 kupagyőzelmével jelenleg a második helyen áll a spanyol labdarúgókupa örökranglistáján. A baszk egyesületet, a 2010–11-es szezon végéig, csupán az FC Barcelona előzte meg 25 győzelemmel. |} Nemzetközi eredmények Játékoskeret Marca.com }} Legendás játékosok bélyegkép|jobbra|145px|[[Raimundo Pérez Lezama]] Az egyesület legeredményesebb játékosai az élvonalban Stadion bélyegkép|jobbra|355px|A San Mamés Stadion 1912. december 10-én az Athletic Club rendkívüli gyűlést tartott, amelyen megszavazták egy új stadion építését. Ennek a helyét a Bilbao külvárosában található San Mamés Menedékház melleti területen jelölték ki. Az építkezésre 50 ezer pezetát tartottak szükségesnek és az összeget adakozás útján gyüjtötték össze magánszemélyektől. Ehhez jelentős számú szurkoló is hozzájárult, összesen 40 770 pezetával. 1913. január 20-án kezdődtek meg a munkálatok Manuel Maria Smith építész irányítása alatt. Hét hónappal később elkészült az új, angol stílusú stadion, amely több mint 7 ezer fő befogadására volt alkalmas. Ebből 3 ezren a fából készült főtribünön foglalhattak helyet. A stadion felavatására 1913. augusztus 21-én került sor a bajnok Racing Club de Irún elleni mérkőzés alkalmával. The ball was kicked-off at 17:00. Just five minutes later, Pichichi scored the first goal in La Catedral. Years later, in 1945, Athletic acquires the ownership of the stadium lands. Throughout its history, San Mamés has undergone multiple structural modifications. The most significant and that which provided the element that characterizes it, the mythic arc, dates back to 1953. The improvements of the Main grandstand carried out by the team of architects Domínguez Salazar, Magdalena Gayán, de Miguel González, and the engineer Fernandez Casado, were innovative back then; it was the first time that an arc typology was used in a sports structure, besides being the biggest reinforce concrete roof in Europe. Later on, the rest of the stands were added: 1956 the South, 1962 the North and in 1972 the East. In 1982, on the occasion of the World Cup, in which Bilbao was one of the venues, San Mamés experienced its last great transformation, remaining with the current design. Back then, the stadium had a capacity for 46,000 spectators, later reduced to the current 40,000 spectators after the adaptation of the UEFA security regulations. The more than 95 years that San Mamés counts with, makes it one of the oldest stadiums and with greater entity in Europe. The memorable attitude of the fans: respectful, with an exemplary behavior and an almost religious passion when it comes to the team, determined that it be nicknamed La Catedral. A Lezama Sportközpont és az utánpótlás-nevelés bélyegkép|jobbra|355px|A Lezama Sportközpont Az 1970-ben megnyitott Lezama Sportközpontnak, amelynek hivatalos felavatására 1971-ben került sor, kiemelten fontos szerepe van a klub életében. Amellett, hogy edzési lehetőséget nyújt az Athletic első csapatának, az utánpótlást képező fiatal játékosok nevelése is itt folyik. Jelentőségét fokozza, hogy az itt folyó munka elősegíti a hazai, baszk származású játékosok képzését és a felnőtt csapatban való szerepeltetését, amelyről a klub híres. Az utolsó külföldi játékos 1912-ben távozott az Athletic-ból és azóta csak helyi labdarúgók szerepelnek a csapatban, amely a baszk nemzeti büszkeség jelképévé tette az egyesületet. A 2010–2011-es szezon végéig nem történt változás ennek az elvnek az érvényesítésében. A sportközpontot Lezamában alapították, amely Bilbaótól 15 kilométerre található. Induló Az Athletic Club indulójának baszk nyelvű szövegét Juan Antón Zubikarai, zenéjét pedig (Feliciano Beobide műve alapján) Carmelo Bernaola szerezte. Szurkolók és riválisok Edzők 225px|thumb|right|[[Joaquín Caparrós]] Elnökök 225px|thumb|right|[[Fernando García Macua]] Csapatképek Videók Jegyzetek és források Kapcsolódó linkek *Spanyol foci.lap.hu - linkgyűjtemény Utoljára frissítve Megjegyzés Kategória:Spanyol labdarúgócsapatok